


the adventure of a lifetime

by Mochaotter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: AU, OC Story, OCs - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochaotter/pseuds/Mochaotter
Summary: Almora, a young cat, must set out to get a cat wrongly accused of murder to safety before she is killed.This is my first work here on the archive, this was only posted here so my friend could read it, but I have big plans for this story.





	the adventure of a lifetime

The moon was high in the sky, but not one cat in the village of Strawberry Falls; the commotion in the town square made it too loud to sleep. The moonlight shone down on the village, washing it in silver. The yelling only grew louder.

Almora, a young gray and white she cat, was woken by the commotion. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she climbed out of her bed, walking over to the window and, opening it to see what was going on. She winced as the sound of the yelling grew louder upon sticking her out of the window .

She decided to get a closer look into this commotion to see what it was all about. She groomed her gray and white fur, messy from sleep. She threw on a cream shirt and tied a red scarf, one that she wore all the time, around her neck.

Her house was completely silent besides the sound of her paws pounding against the floor. She raced down the stairs, and out into the night air. She continued to run, her paws seemed to not touch the soft ground underneath. By the time she made it to the circle of bushes that surrounded the town square was was out of breath.

She peered out through the bushes, her fur yet again ruffled by her mad dash.

“We’re not safe until she’s dead!”

“She’s lucky that she fled!”

Almora’s eyes widened. They were talking about Sodosa! Sodosa was an elderly she-cat that had fled the village after being wrongly charged for murder. I have to stop this! I have to help her! Almora thought to herself, shuffling out of the bushes and bolting off back towards her house. I have to warn her!

She got to her house and slammed the door open, barely seeing her sister, Sav, on the couch as she ran up the stairs. Getting to her room, she grabbed a backpack and shoved items she thought she’d need into it. She was so focused on her task that she hardly heard Sav walk in.

“Almora?” Her sister said as she walked into the room, sitting on the chair that was across the room from where Almora was frantically shoving things into a little brown backpack set on her bed.

“Yeah?” Almora responded. Even though she obviously heard her sister, she hadn’t taken her eyes off of the backpack, which was now overstuffed with things

“What are you doing?” her sister asked her.

“Sodosa has been wrongly accused of murder. I’m going to save her.” Almora replied, hastily taking stuff out of her backpack. Sav looked thoughtful for a moment.

“You do realize if you do that, you could be murdered by the village folk along with Sodosa? The town needs you, Almora.” She growled, though her voice was laced with worry. 

”So?” Almora responded with a low hiss. Almora was one of the towns many medics. She Almora didn’t see the problem though, as she wasn’t the only medic. Sav rolled her eyes.

“Well whatever. Suit yourself.” With that, Sav got up and walked out of the room. Almora sighed. Her backpack was now filled with only the stuff she really needed. Almora jumped out of her window, which had been left open in her rush to go see what was going on in the towns square. She knew exactly where she had to go. She had to take a shortcut through the forest and the moorlands to get to her, but it would take a shorter amount of time than the route she knew the villagers would be taking.

She heard the townspeople talking about how they would set off in two sunrises to get to Sodosa. It only took her 2 minutes to get to the edge of the river, that separated the village of Strawberry Falls from the pine forest on the other side, since her house was right next to it.

She allowed the river water lap at her paws as she stared at the forest on the other side.

“I’m coming Sodosa, I’m going to save you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was writen in class so it’s kinda’ve rushed.  
> sorry if there’s any mistakes that I missed


End file.
